The invention relates to a connector for a fluid circuit, particularly for medical use.
Such a secure connector is known from document EP 0 544 581, comprising a distal entry cone of the female “Luer” type designed to be connected with a device having a compatible and complementary male “Luer” type connector. The distal entry cone is plugged by a septum or membrane having a flush surface which is easily cleanable to remove germs or bacteria prior to making a connection. The septum protects a tube which, once the connection is made, extends partially into the hole in the male “Luer” type connector which is connected to it. Once connected, the connector of document EP 0 544 581 has a straight tubular passage and reduced dead volume. The connector described in document EP 0 544 581 is a secure female connector.
A secure connector set for a liquid circuit was then proposed in international application PCT/EP 2011/052315, including a male connector and a female connector, each including a proximal coupler and a distal coupler. The distal coupler of each of the connectors defines a passage and includes a tubular part wherein extends coaxially a connection member fixedly mounted on the proximal coupler, and an elastically deformable, substantially tubular membrane, closed at a distal end by a membrane body. The membrane of each connector is movable between a plugging position, wherein the membrane sealingly covers a free end of the connection member, and an connecting position wherein the connection member passes through the membrane. Moreover, the tubular part of the distal coupler of the male connector is designed to be inserted, upon connection, into the tubular part of the distal coupler of the female connector, such that in a plugging position, for each of the male and female connectors, the membrane sealingly blocks the passage in the distal coupler.
This connection set has the advantage of reducing the number of steps needed for its assembly by an operator. Moreover, it includes easily cleanable connection means, particularly at the distal parts of the connectors, in that the membranes are flush with the distal end of the connectors.
Moreover, document WO 2006/062912 describes a sealing male Luer connector which can be fixed to a standard female Luer valve for the purpose of opening a flow channel between the two. To this end, the male connector includes a rigid housing having a distal end provided with a rigid male Luer connector and a proximal end at which a proximal seal is formed. The distal end of the housing includes a valve seat. A resilient biasing member is positioned inside the compartment, this member biasing an actuator into contact with the valve seat so as to prevent fluid flow through the male connector. Upon engagement with a female connector, the actuator is moved in the proximal direction to open the distal valve and then the proximal seal. A partial vacuum is formed within the male connector upon disengagement with the female connector, so as to aspirate liquids on the external surface of the distal end of the male connector into the male tip.
Document WO 00/20070, for its part, describes a needleless penetrating point connector having a hollow spike, a female Luer, a flexible and resilient spike boot having a tip and a spring portion extending above the spike, a centering member covering a portion of the spike boot and a resilient swabbable septum placed between the centering member and one end of the female Luer. The hollow spike and the female Luer are fastened together and terminate the assembly. The length of the Luer and/or the length of the spike are such that, when a male Luer is pushed into the female Luer, it urges a pressure on the septum and presses it toward the spike so that the tip portion of the boot is pierced by the tip of the spike. When the septum is further compressed, it extends above the spike, so that the cavity of the point is in fluid communication with the male Luer hub. This injection port causes minimal reflux and the septum constitutes a swabbable double antibacterial barrier over the spike.
Finally, document WO 2008/052140 describes a medical connector including a rigid housing, a rigid internal member positioned inside the housing and comprising at least one lateral opening, and a hollow flexible member positioned inside the housing, a protrusion whereof is designed to penetrate into the lateral opening.
It is important for these medical liquid circuit connectors to limit or eliminate the risks of drop formation at the outlet of the connectors at the time of their separation. Indeed, the products transferred through these connectors are generally more or less dilute medicines, which can therefore be dangerous for exposed users or patients, as can be the case for those preparing medicines. The formation of drops at the outlet of the connectors can also be the source of cross-contamination in the preparation of the medicines themselves.